hells_reachfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
To conquer the Minions on The Haunted: Hells Reach, you must use the weapons you are equipped with and any upgrades you do to them. These weapons will make quick work of Minions and will often save your life. Ammunition is limited but minions can drop extra ammo at random if you have none for at least one weapon type. Each type of weapon can be fully upgraded five times. To see when your next upgrade is available, check the meter near the bottom center of your screen. When it's completely filled in, the next minion you defeat will drop an upgrade. Melee Weapons In Hells Reach, there are various melee weapons which you can obtain. By default, you start with a standard knife which can be used by pressing C. It does small damage but it's useful for breaking stones or killing Raged Minions. It can be upgraded into a Scythe which is can do two slashes instead of one, useful for dealing a bit more damage, althouth still not entirely damaging. The next upgrade is a Chainsaw. This is a killing machine which can make quick work of single Minions, however, it overheats fairly quickly, therefore small use is recommended and do not completely rely on it. After that, you will obtain the Tectonic Mace. It's perhaps one of the greater melee weapons as it will kill every Minion, including Raged ones, in one hit. It also has a satisfying metallic bang whenever you kill an enemy with it. It swings slightly slower due to it's larger size. Another upgrade after that is the Witch Hammer. Although it includes the word "Hammer" it's actually incredibly misleading, it's actually a weapon similiar to the chainsaw. It has three sharp blades which spin around and kill smaller minions in one hit, by spinning them around violently. It also sounds very similiar to a lawn mower when using. The final upgrade for the melee weapon, is a Typhoon Glaive. It's a large metallic disk with blades on it, which you can throw at the enemy and it will return, similiar to a boomerang. It can often be quite slow and only tends to attack a few minions. Pistols/Handguns When you start any game, you will start with the pistol in your hand. It looks like the USP45, and has 12 bullets in each clip. It fires moderately fast, has moderate accuracy, and does a fair amount of damage. The next upgrade is the Burst Pistol. It uses the model of the Glock and as the name suggests, it fires in bursts of three and has 15 bullets in a clip. Normally one burst will kill most small Minions. It fires faster than the handgun due to the burst fire, has slightly less accuracy, and does the same amount of damage, just at a quicker pace. The next upgrade is the Vendetta Revolver which looks like a .44 magnum. It has 6 bullets in each clip, but the shots from this revolver will kill most Minions in one hit. It's also very useful for breaking stones from a distance due to it only taking one shot to break them with this revolver. It fires moderately fast, has less accuracy than the other pistols, but by far does the most damage. The next upgrade is Dual Pistols. It's essentially two USP45 pistols which means more shots can be fired. It has 15 bullets in each pistol, so 30 bullets maximum. It fires moderately fast, but more bullets are able to be fired at once due to the second pistol, it has slightly less accuracy than a single USP45 because of both pistols and it has the same damage, just more bullets output at once. The next upgrade is Dual Burst Pistols. This is two Glocks which means more shots can be fired off. There is 15 bullets in each pistol, meaning 30 bullets maximum. It fires the most bullets at once due to the dual burst fire and can deal more damage due to this. The final upgrade is Dual Vendetta Revolvers. This is two .44 magnums which means more shots can be fired off. There is 6 bullets in each revolver which means 12 bullets maximum. Due to there being two revolvers, it can output the most firepower, in the smallest amount of time. Shotguns The starting weapon is the Regular Shotgun. Large pause between shots , not much damage done. The first upgrade is the Sawed-Off Shotgun which has two shots and significantly more damage. The next upgrade is the Outlaw Shotgun , similar to the starting shotgun but more damage and a much faster fire rate. It also holds more shots and has much more bullet range. The next upgrade is the Riot Shotgun , which carries 20 rounds and deals damage similar to the pump shotgun. The next upgrade is the Incinerator , which carries 12 rounds and shoots incendiary shots. The final upgrade is Akimbo Shotguns which carry 12 rounds each for a grand total of 24. They have a very fast fire rate and a very high DPS but can burn through ammo quickly. Fully Automatic Weapons To go with the various other weapons, you are also standard equipped with a fully automatic weapon which is a UMP45 with a 50 bullet clip. It's rather inaccurate and not too strong, but it can be upgraded. On the first upgrade, you are given a Commando Rifle which uses the M4a1 model. It has a 40 bullet clip, fires slightly slower than the UMP45 but does slightly more damage and has better accuracy. On the second upgrade, you receive a Heavy Assault Rifle, which looks like an AK47 with a drum magazine. It has 60 bullets in each magazine and fires relatively fast. It's also slightly stronger than the UMP45. On the third upgrade, you get Akimbo Uzi's. Both Uzi's have 50 bullets in each clip, meaning you get 100 shots overall. Due to the sheer speed of both of these guns fired, it can tear through most Minions pretty quickly, but consumes almost twice as much ammo. On the fourth upgrade, you get a Machine Gun which looks like an M60. When you first receive it, it will have 300 bullets, with no reload, so you can go crazy with it. It fires somewhat slow and is quite inaccurate, but is quite powerful and due to the 300 bullet clip, can often be useful in close fights. The final upgrade equips you with a Gatling Gun. It has 300 bullets when you first receive it like the M60, except it's much faster, stronger, and somewhat more accurate. This can tear through anything that stands in your way, but the ammo is consumed very quickly so be careful. CQC (Close Quarter Combat) Next to all the various weapons, players can, at any time, perform a couple of different melee attacks. All melee attacks have commonly low direct damage (compared to any gun), but a high stun effect. A series of melee attacks will always stun any enemy, except for raged ones (which are entirely immune to stun). As well, armored enemies have a chance of the melee attack not causing a stun, but breaking their armor. Basicly there are a few major melee moves, with all others being variants of them. For example hitting the melee key (E by default) will perform a basic kick. Pressing a directional key while hitting the melee key will cause an attack in the pressed direction, either a kick or a punch (with same effect). The first and actually basic move is the Kick itself. Hitting the melee kill will make the character perform a simple kick, capable of hitting all enemies in front of him (however, it's only possible to stun a single enemy per kick, regardless of how often you hit a group of enemies). Most enemies take two hits to become stunned, larger ones will need three. Due to the high "Rate of Fire" of the kick it's possible to keep kicking raged enemies into environmental hazards. The next, and probably quite intuitive, melee move is the Jumpkick. Hitting the melee key in the first half of a jump (or right after jumping) will cause the character to do a kick mid-air. A jumpkick is "slower" as the time ned to jump & kick is much longer then a basic kick. However, all basic enemies will be stunned with a single jumpkick hit. Bigger ones will need a follow-up hit of any kind, though. Hitting the melee key while falling down, or on the end of a jump, will cause a Stomp Attack. Upon hitting the ground, the character will stun nearby enemies or at least knock them back, giving you a second to do whatever you like. Opposed to all other melee moves, this one appears to be capable of stunning multiple enemies at once. Enemies stunned by this move will enter the Humilation state. Scoring a Headshot on that state will grant bonus points. One of the more powerful melee attacks is the Uppercut. It can be performed by dodging/rolling (default: Q) into any direction and then hitting the melee key. Upon end of the dodge, the character will get back to a stand with a devasting uppercut, capable of instantly stunning nearly everything it hits, except for Brutes and ranged enemys. Even more important, the stun consists of the enemy flying off to some distance, followed by a much longer then the usual stun, in a laying pose. Due to the fact this attack has a high knockback and always hits after the end of a dodge, players can essential "roll around" an enemy in front of them and hit him into any direction they possibly want to. This makes the uppercut a perfect move to punch any monster into a pit or any other hazard. Upon sliding (hitting dodge while sprinting), players can perform an instant Slide Kick, consisting of the character spinning around, hitting all opponents legs around him. Similar to the uppercut, this attack near always instantly stuns an opponent by dropping him to the ground. However, these opponents will not be knocked back, but just drop to your feet, permitting you to instantly execute them. As well, this move is capable of instantly stunning even armored enemies, apparently due to the fact the kick always hits the unarmored feet. The last melee attack to mention is the Charged Melee Attack. Holding the melee key pressed for two seconds will cause the character to make a gesture, taunt the enemy and start to glow slightly red (not as intense as the rage mode). Releasing the melee key will make the character perform either a strong punch or a kick (if running). Both attacks are lethal to any unarmored enemy (and will break the armor of an armored one). Due to the fact it needs two seconds to charge up, this attack is not useful for casual brawling, though it can be used to take out raged enemies precisely. List of CQC moves This move list is in the "Help and Options" section of the pause menu. 2011-10-28 00017.jpg|click to enlarge 2011-10-28 00018.jpg|click to enlarge 2011-10-28 00019.jpg|click to enlarge 2011-10-31 00001.jpg|click to enlarge * Roundhouse * Charge attack * Head punch/Execution * Side punch left * Side punch right * Back elbow * Reverse kick * Uppercut * Jump kick * Reverse jump kick * Ground slam * Thrust kick * Leg sweep * Reverse leg sweep Special Weapons Around each level, there are up to three special weapons laying around, which you can pick up and it will take up your fourth inventory slot. You can only carry one at a time, and it's not upgradeable. Once the ammo is used, the gun disappears from your inventory so that you can pick up another special weapon. Ramm-bow This is one of the few special weapons you can find. It's a Bow and Arrow, with 15 shots, and each bolt is explosive. When an enemy is hit by one of these, it will fly some distance, before exploding. It will kill all Minions in one hit. The name Ramm-bow may be a hidden reference to Rambo. The bow suffers from a quite long "windup", which means you cant dash around and then fire an arrow in the midst of battle. Holding rightclick before even thinking about a shot is strongly advised. Compared to the other special weapons, the bow DOES pack less of a punch, only posing threat for exactly 15 enemies (unless you're lucky and another enemy is caught in the small explosion) and not capable of killing full-health brutes in one shot. One can argue whether this is a quite stylish way of finishing enemies off, though. Enforcer Rifle This is found on some levels. It's essentially a bolt action sniper rifle, without a scope. It has 10 shots, 5 in each clip and fires and an average speed. The rounds appear to be highly fatal and piercing, effectively killing anything in a straight line. The weapon shouldn't be abused as a pure sniper rifle though, as there are more efficient ways of killing single enemies and the Enforcer Rifle has a quite low ammo count. Flamethrower This is a dangerous weapon indeed. As the name suggests, it's a Flamethower which spits fire at Minions. It is incredibly effective and will kill most Minions in barely any time at all. It has 100 fuel, no reloads. Great for tackling crowds of Minions. Nitrogen Launcher This is one of the more useful and fun special weapons. It will instantly freeze any Minion the shot touches. You can then proceed to kick them, which will instantly execute them. Also because of the easy melee kills with this weapon, it becomes handy if you need to get some melee kills for healing. It has 15 shots, no reloads. RPG This is basically a rocket launcher. It's often in a hard to reach place but the power and usefulness of it, is unmatched. It has 9 rockets on top of the rocket already in the launcher, giving you a top count of ten highly useful ranged explosives. If you're not shooting at pointblanc, it's even possible to perform the Explosive Barrel Roll (shoot, then instantly dodge with a roll to evade the explosion damage) whilst aiming at the ground next to you. Grenade Launcher This is found on some levels. Despite being called a Grenade Launcher, it's actually a Triple Grenade Launcher. It will fire three grenades at once, dealing massive damage to anything in it's blast radius. It has 9 reloads on top of what is already loaded in the weapon. Due to the somewhat wide spread and low range (the projectiles tend to drop down quite fast), it's recommended to use this weapon either as panic weapon or for shooting crowds of enemies from higher locations, making it a useful support weapon. Category:weapons Category:weapons